


Движения

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Локи — один из лучших танцоров Девяти миров, и он собирается доказать это Вижену.
Relationships: Loki/Vision (Marvel)
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Kudos: 2





	Движения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095812) by [CharacteristicallyMinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor). 



«Сразу после того, как я научу тебя танцевать», — сказал Вижен, и Локи, оскорблённо фыркнув, свалил.

Да как этот получеловек посмел заявить, что танцует Локи так себе! Да Локи — один из лучших танцоров Девяти миров! И он собирался Вижену это доказать.

Следующие несколько недель Локи танцевал при каждом удобном случае. Все в Академии уяснили: если тебе назначили миссию с Локи, первым делом проверь в «А-клубе». Но чаще всего времени выманивать Локи с танцпола у них просто не было: слишком много миссий, приступов паранойи и нешуточных сражений за единственную парту в Архивах Бесконечности. А отец даже благословил Локи на танцы во имя доказания всему Мидгарду асгардского превосходства. И хотя это благословение наверняка было лишь попыткой удержать его подальше от очередной тайны, Локи не парился: убедить заносчивого недочеловека в своих потрясающих танцевальных навыках было гораздо важнее, чем выяснить, что творится с туманом времени.

И вот, Джен и Тони закатили вечеринку, и Вижен встал за диджейский пульт.

Весь вечер Локи выкладывался так, будто от танца зависела его жизнь, а когда замечал, что Вижен в очередной раз смотрит в его сторону, не мог устоять и выдавал лучшие свои движения.

Последний трек Вижен закрутил на рассвете, а когда принялся паковаться, Локи протолкался через танцпол к нему.

— Ну? Как тебе? — спросил он, всё ещё на гребне адреналиновой волны. — Всё ещё думаешь, что мне нечего показать?

— Недурно, — выдал Вижен, и Локи аж рот раскрыл от возмущения. — Не желаешь прийти, когда я снова буду за пультом, и показать остальное?

— С удовольствием. — Локи всегда был готов принять вызов!

Вижен шагнул к нему и, прежде чем Локи успел возмутиться нарушением личного пространства, решительно поцеловал. И Локи был настолько этим ошарашен ошарашен, что ответил на поцелуй, хотя с тем, куда девать при этом руки, ещё только предстояло разобраться. А стоило Вижену отстраниться, разрывая поцелуй, как Локи тут же притянул его обратно — для нового. Более глубокого и уверенного.

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, и Вижен улыбнулся.

— Рад, что целуешься ты лучше, чем танцуешь.

— Да ты напрашиваешься… — вернул улыбку Локи.

В следующий раз он просто обязан показать Вижену, насколько хорошо умеет всё!


End file.
